The Power of Words
by ATwistInMyStory
Summary: Clary felt helpless, as Jace had just been taken by the Inquisitor and Valentine is raising his army. She wishes she knew what would happen, when a white light and two books appear, claiming to tell the future. A 'character's read' story, COA/COG.


**The Power of Words  
><strong>

**Hi there! I've seen this idea done many times for the most popular fandoms, especially Harry Potter and Twilight, but I was dissappointed to find there was none for this. So, I decided to write my own :) It doesn't involve the first book, only the second and third. Afterwards, there will be a story of how they use this new information against Valentine, so they aren't just reading for fun :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Clary stood in the kitchen for a long time after Luke had left. Staring into her mug of coffee Luke had handed her before leaving, she was deep in thought. Emotions battled inside of her, she wasn't sure what one was strongest – hatred and anger towards the inquisitor, along with bitterness - the same bitterness she felt every time she thought of Jace, guilt, and a strong desire to do something, <em>anything. <em>But she knew she couldn't. This was far beyond her limits, this was the Clave's business. She was hardly even a shadow hunter, after all. It wasn't the first time she had felt powerless, she couldn't remember a time since she found out that shadow hunters, and everything else, was _real. _Still, she hated not knowing what was going to happen to Jace and the Lightwoods.

Clary pushed her coffee aside, pulled her sketchpad towards her, and began to draw. As the lines formed on the page, she felt herself being drawn into the drawing, awareness of the world disappearing, until she was in her own little world.

A sudden flash of light pulled her out of her daze, and she looked up suddenly, but the light had blinded her. Fear overwhelmed her, as she reached into her pocket and grabbed her mother's Steele, but was strongly aware of her lack of weapons.

"Clary?" A voice she'd recognise anywhere asked cautiously.

"Simon?" Clary had regained her vision, and was staring open-mouthed at the people in front of her. Simon was standing closest to her, looking at her in confusion. Jace and Alec were standing to the side, Alec's blue eyes wide in shock, Jace lounging on the counter-top, looking as if he was used to appearing in different rooms. Isabelle stood behind them, and had pulled her whip out, eyes darting around the room. She put it away as she realised there was no danger. Then there was Magnus, his hair devoid of its usual sparkly do, who was examining his nails intently.

Clary opened her mouth, but was unable to speak.

"What are you all doing here?" Called another voice. Luke. "How did you get in?" He sounded as confused as Clary felt.

"I don't know," Isabelle said. "I was just sitting in my room, and there was thing white light…next thing I knew, I was here."

The others nodded in agreement. "I was just about to work on my hair," Magnus pouted.

"Mind if you shut the curtains?" Simon asked, flinching away from the windows. "Of course," Clary replied.

"As much as I'd like to stay here and chat all day, my presence is needed elsewhere," Jace drawled, looking bored.

"What, being locket up by the crazy Inquisitor?" Simon asked.

"Well…"

"Boys," Luke interrupted. "Don't argue. I don't understand what's happened, but there must be a reason…but what?" He looked around the room. "Clary, what's that?" he asked, gesturing to the side of her drawing.

Clary stared at the table in confusion. What looked like two books had appeared, and on top of them was a folded up sheet of paper. "It's a letter," she announced, opening it. "Shall I read it aloud?" she said. The others nodded.

Clearing her throat, Clary began, her cheeks going pink at the others looking at her intently.

"_Dear all,_  
><em>I have sent these books here, as knowledge has been requested."<em>

"What?" Isabelle asked, "Who asked for knowledge? Knowledge about what?"

"What is that?" Magnus asked, looking at Clary's sketchpad.

"Oh, I was just doodling," she replied, trying to cover up her drawing.

"That's what it is," Magnus replied. "That's the rune for knowledge."

"_As you can see, two books have appeared in front of you, and if you were not all together, you have been transported to a place where you will not be interrupted. I have brought these books for you to read."_

"What?" Jace said, shocked, "Valentine's raising an army of demons and someone wants us to sit here all nice and cosy and _read a book?"_

"That's what it says," Clary said, before finishing the letter. "_These books are not normal books. They focus on the adventures of all of you present in this room, as if this had never happened, and your lives continued undisturbed. They hold important information which may lead to the downfall of Valentine (You may not wish to read all of the top book, so you may being at chapter 15. If you wish to read all of it, however, you may gain a deeper understanding.) Whilst you are reading, time has stopped – when you have finished, it will resume again, and you must decide on what to do next. I hope this will help you on your quest to defeat Valentine. Good Luck."_

"So, let me get this straight…someone we don't know want us to read a book about our future?" Simon asked.

"That's what it says," Clary shrugged.

"Sounds legit," Simon smiled. "Are we going to do it?"

"Yes, _bloodsucker," _Jace replied. "Why don't we go and sit in the living room? I'm not going to stand around all day, look at the size of those books."

"Good idea," Luke said. "I'll go and get Maia, she's resting upstairs."

Clary picked up the books and the letter, leading the group went into the living room, who made themselves comfortable on the sofa's. Jace and Isabelle sat on the smaller of the two, whilst Clary and Simon took the other. Magnus waved his hands, making another sofa appear in between the two, which he and a blushing Alec occupied. Footsteps announced Luke's arrival, but he was alone.

"Maia's not here. She's gone," he said, frowning. "I don't understand…"

"She's gone? What?" Clary asked, confused. "I didn't see her leave."

"Maybe whoever sent us here didn't want her to read it, for some reason," Alec suggested.

"Well, as it says time has stopped, I guess there is nothing we can do about it now. Let's get on with reading, shall we?" he said, taking the spare seat on the other side of Simon. "I must admit, I feel a bit too old to be sitting with you lot," he chuckle, "Are we going to read aloud? Why don't you start, Clary?"

"Ok," Clary mumbled, opening the top book.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what do you think? I have no idea whether this idea will work or not, but as I have already mentioned, is quite popular in other fandoms, so I hope it will work with these books.<br>**

**I'm not sure if I should include all of the second book, or just begin from chapter 15 (this is where it explains Maia's dissappearance, and begins to lead up to the battle at the end.) Oh, oh! I forgot to mention, this is set just after chapter 14 of COA, after Luke leaves the kitchen. **

**** So, I thought I'd leave it to you to decide. If you could review with which one you would prefer, then in a few days I'll have a look and do the next chapter :)**  
><strong>

**Thanks for reading :)  
><strong>


End file.
